Keadilan
by Patto-san
Summary: Iruka dituduh membunuh seseorang. Kakashi berjanji akan memberikan keadilan bagi Iruka. Namun ternyata, keadilan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi itu belum cukup bagi seseorang yang juga sangat menyayangi Iruka. Warning : gore, sho-ai? Gambar editan dari fanpop.


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Genre : Crime/Mystery

Warning : Gore, Sho-ai (?)

* * *

><p>"<em>PENEBAS KENING BERAKSI LAGI."<em>

Berita yang ditayangkan di internet tersebut membuat Kakashi menghembuskan napas keras. Ia merasa geram karena Penebas Kening—pembunuh berantai yang sudah memakan sembilan orang korban jiwa tersebut—belum tertangkap juga.

Aksi sang pembunuh berantai tersebut sendiri sangat sadis : semua korbannya tewas dengan kepala terpotong menjadi dua secara horizontal di bagian kening! Tak perlu digambarkan lagi bagaimana kengerian yang timbul karena aksi pembunuh berantai tersebut. Namun anehnya, warga Konoha—walaupun hanya sebagian—malah mengelu-elukan dia sebagai pahlawan!

Bagi sebagian warga Konoha, Penebas Kening adalah orang yang membersihkan jalanan di depan rumah mereka dari kejahatan yang mengancam. Kesembilan orang korban Penebas Kening adalah para penjahat kambuhan yang—tampaknya—sudah tak dapat 'ditolong' lagi. Sepintas memang tampak sebagai perbuatan yang mulia. Namun, main hakim sendiri hanya akan menempatkan seseorang berada di atas hukum. Sementara, hukum adalah segala-galanya di Konoha. Maka, kenekadan Penebas Kening menempatkan dirinya di atas hukum adalah sebuah kesalahan besar yang harus ia bayar dengan hukuman berat pula.

Meski sangat ingin mengungkap kasus yang sudah menyebar ketakutan—sekaligus keamanan—di jalanan Konoha tersebut, Kakashi dan mitra kerjanya, Yamato Tenzou, tak dapat berbuat banyak manakala mereka disodori kasus lain yang 'lebih kecil' : pembunuhan seorang rentenir yang tengah berada seorang diri di rumahnya.

Seseorang dengan latar belakang seperti korban memang adalah sasaran empuk tindak kejahatan lainnya, termasuk oleh Penebas Kening yang terkenal itu. Sebenarnya mudah bagi Kakashi dan Yamato untuk menelusuri siapa saja calon tersangka pembunuhnya karena korban _pasti_ memiliki banyak musuh. Apalagi, mereka sudah mendapatkan satu orang tersangka kuat yang ditemukan sedang bersama dengan korban di tempat kejadian perkara (TKP). Seharusnya, kasus ini akan menjadi mudah bagi Kakashi dan Yamato.

Namun, keberadaan tersangka di TKP justru menambah pelik kasus ini. Memang, di TKP ditemukan tubuh korban yang bersimbah darah dalam keadaan terikat. Di TKP juga ditemukan pistol—yang tampaknya diperoleh dari pasar gelap—yang digunakan untuk mengeksekusi korbannya. Sidik jari tersangka menempel di pistol tersebut. Residu mesiu di tangan tersangka pun cocok dengan residu mesiu yang menempel di sekitar luka korban, pertanda bahwa tersangka menembak dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Apa yang membuat penyelidikan menjadi lebih rumit adalah dua misteri yang belum terpecahkan. Di TKP ditemukan selongsong peluru dan residu mesiu dari senjata api yang berbeda dengan pistol yang digunakan untuk membunuh. Mengindikasikan bahwa terdapat dua senjata api yang digunakan saat pembunuhan terjadi. Namun, untuk apa tersangka menggunakan dua senjata api jika satu saja sudah cukup? Apakah ia dibantu oleh seseorang saat menjalankan aksinya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu belum terjawab karena misteri berikutnya menghadang. Meskipun polisi sudah mendapatkan tersangka pembunuhannya, namun tak ada keterangan yang dapat digali darinya. Sebab, tersangka mengalami amnesia yang disebabkan oleh trauma psikologis yang sangat hebat.

"Iruka Umino, 23 tahun. Sehari-hari bekerja sebagai ahli taman panggilan. Dikenal ramah dan sopan serta suka menolong. Sejak berusia enam tahun sudah hidup sebatang kara dan hingga kini belum memiliki istri mau pun anak. Menurut catatan kerjanya, dia berada di rumah korban karena korban hendak menggunakan jasanya," tutur Yamato sambil mengamati berkas penangkapan Iruka.

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV di rumah korban?" tanya Kakashi.

"Rekaman pada hari itu dihapus entah oleh siapa. Apakah Umino sendiri yang menghapusnya untuk menghilangkan jejak?" Yamato menjawab dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Kalau benar begitu, bagaimana seseorang yang mengalami amnesia dan trauma psikologis dapat menghilangkan jejak? Lantas, jika dia memang benar berniat menghilangkan barang bukti, mengapa setelah membunuh korbannya dia tidak segera meninggalkan TKP dengan membawa pergi pistol yang digunakan untuk membunuh? Juga, mengapa ia tidak berusaha membersihkan residu mesiu yang melekat di tubuhnya?" sergah Kakashi, terdengar gusar.

Yamato agak tersentak melihat reaksi Kakashi yang biasanya tenang.

"Bagaimana jika Umino berpura-pura amnesia?" Yamato masih bertanya.

"Untuk apa? Mengacaukan penyelidikan? Kurasa dia cukup cerdas untuk menyadari bahwa bukti-bukti yang kita dapatkan sudah cukup untuk menyeretnya ke pengadilan."

"Kita tidak butuh pengakuan tersangka untuk menuduhnya telah membunuh, bukan?" lagi-lagi Yamato mengajukan pertanyaan yang justru sekarang menjadi argumentasinya.

"Tapi apa motifnya? Untuk apa ia membunuh korban? Menurut catatan korban, Umino tidak berutang pada korban, jadi tidak mungkin ia menjadi nasabah yang kalap karena terbelit utang. Sebelumnya dia hanya pekerja biasa. Kalau kita menduga bahwa ia mengincar harta mau pun nyawa korbannya, lantas kita kembali pada pertanyaan ini : mengapa ia bertahan di TKP? Dalam keadaan linglung karena trauma psikologis yang hebat, pula."

Yamato tercengang, menatap Kakashi dengan penuh selidik.

"Sepertinya kau sudah memutuskan bahwa ia tidak bersalah sebelum penyelidikan kasus ini usai. Apakah kau bersimpati pada tersangka, Senpai?"

Kakashi membuang muka. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu.***

* * *

><p>Iruka meringkuk di sudut sel dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Dengan takut-takut ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.<p>

Selain dirinya, masih ada tiga orang pria lagi yang dikurung di sel yang sama. Tidak ada yang berwajah ramah. Salah seorang dari mereka berjongkok di depan Iruka. Tangannya yang kotor menarik kuncir rambut Iruka, memaksa pemuda itu menengadah.

"Hai manis! Kok kamu bisa ada di sini, sih? Kamu sudah menjambret tas nenek-nenek ya?" tanya pria itu dengan nada mengejek. Pertanyaan itu jelas ditujukan pada Iruka, namun bukan Iruka yang menjawabnya.

"Dia dituduh menyekap dan menembak mati seorang rentenir di rumahnya," sahut seseorang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Pria bertangan kotor tersebut tampak terkejut. Wajahnya memucat dan segera menjauh dari Iruka. Tampaknya ia sudah menyadari bahwa Iruka adalah ancaman yang potensial.

Iruka menoleh pada seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaan tahanan yang mengganggunya tersebut. Kakashi—si penjawab pertanyaan—dan Yamato ternyata sudah berada di luar sel. Seorang petugas berseragam membuka pintu sel, lalu mengisyaratkan agar Iruka keluar dari dalam sel.

"Umino, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk kami. Ini demi kebaikanmu," kata Kakashi datar, menekan emosinya agar tetap terlihat profesional.

Kedua tangan Iruka diborgol, lalu digiring meninggalkan blok ruang tahanan. Kakashi berjalan paling belakang, larut dalam pikirannya mengenai Iruka.

Iruka ternyata memiliki masa kecil yang mengenaskan. Suatu sore saat ia berusia enam tahun, Iruka yang baru saja pulang dari bermain mendengar suara letusan senjata api dari dalam rumahnya. Ia bergegas masuk dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya tewas dengan luka tembak. Itulah saat di mana ia mengalami trauma yang diduga menjadi pemicu timbulnya amnesia yang ia alami saat ini.

Pembunuhan terhadap orang tua Iruka masih tetap menjadi misteri hingga kini. Namun dampaknya pada kehidupan Iruka sangat nyata. Bahkan, dengan adanya kasus ini, kini kehidupan Iruka terancam.

Secara pribadi, Kakashi tidak menyukai ide membawa Iruka kembali ke TKP. Memang, membawa tersangka ke TKP untuk mereka ulang tindak kejahatan dapat membantu polisi memecahkan sebuah kasus. Namun, entah mengapa, dalam kasus ini, Kakashi tidak menginginkan agar Iruka dibawa kembali ke TKP. Ia khawatir, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Iruka dan menambah penderitaan dalam kehidupannya yang penuh tragedi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju TKP, Iruka membisu sambil sesekali menengok ke sekelilingnya. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia merasa cemas dan tidak aman. Sampai di sini, ia—dan Kakashi—masih dapat mengendalikan diri.

Namun kebisuan Iruka pecah menjadi jerit ketakutan saat mereka tiba di TKP. Pemuda itu berusaha kabur, namun berhasil ditangkap. Iruka meronta-ronta dalam rangkulan Kakashi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Tenanglah…. Kami membawamu kembali ke sini agar kau dapat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi," kata Kakashi, berusaha membujuk tahanannya.

Dua polisi berseragam mengambil alih Iruka dari tangan Kakashi, berusaha menenangkan tersangka yang ketakutan itu.

"Kelihatannya dia mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya ketakutan," kata Yamato.

"Itu awal yang bagus, bukan?" balas Kakashi sambil melihat sekeliling TKP.

Korban ditemukan tewas di tempat tidur di kamarnya. Noda darah yang mulai menghitam tampak di sprei putih ranjang sang korban. Kakashi bergidik membayangkan jika benar Iruka telah menembak pria itu dengan darah dingin.

Setelah pembunuhan terjadi, Iruka ditemukan sedang berada di luar rumah korban, sedang berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan. Ia tampak seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di tengah keramaian. Kebingungan dan ketakutan seolah akhir dunia telah tiba.

Tapi, apakah ini memang akhir dunia bagi Iruka? Jika ia akhirnya benar-benar didakwa melakukan pembunuhan berencana ini, maka dunia memang benar-benar telah berakhir bagi Iruka.

Iruka dibawa ke bagian luar rumah yang berada di luar garis polisi. Kakashi mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku taman. Taman yang hendak dikerjakan oleh Iruka sebelum ia dituduh membunuh pelanggannya sendiri.

Kakashi memandang taman tersebut beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum kecut, diam-diam menyetujui keputusan sang korban untuk menggunakan jasa Iruka. Taman di rumah ini memang membutuhkan penanganan khusus.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah ada yang kau ingat?" tanya Kakashi sambil menyodorkan minuman untuk Iruka.

Iruka meneguk sedikit minuman itu. Lalu dengan terbata-bata dan air mata berlinang, ia mulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhnya, tapi mereka menodongku dan…."

"Sebentar, kau bilang ada orang yang memaksamu membunuh korban?" potong Yamato.

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras, namun ia tak bisa menghapusnya sendiri karena tangannya dibelenggu ke belakang. Seseorang mengambil alih 'tugas' itu, menghapus air mata Iruka dengan saputangannya sendiri. Kakashi yang mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sebagai seorang detektif di lingkungan kepolisian Konoha.

Semua orang—termasuk Iruka—tercengang melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kakashi.

"Senpai!" sergah Yamato. Ia bisa memaklumi jika Kakashi bersimpati pada Iruka. Tapi perbuatan Kakashi kali ini sudah melampaui batas.

Namun Kakashi berpura-pura tuli. Sambil memasukkan saputangannya ke dalam saku kemejanya, Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan penuh arti.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi agar aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan keadilan," kata Kakashi lembut.

Yamato mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menyadari bahwa Kakashi ternyata lebih dari sekadar bersimpati pada tersangka.

"Kau bisa ditarik dari kasus ini, Senpai," desis Yamato.

"Kita dengarkan ceritanya dulu," sahut Kakashi, tak mengindahkan kata-kata Yamato.

Yamato tampak geram. Namun ia memandang Iruka, mengisyaratkan agar tersangka yang sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali itu agar menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

_Iruka tiba di rumah korban saat hari masih pagi sambil membawa peralatan dan perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan untuk bekerja. Ia belum sempat melepaskan jaketnya saat mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah._

_ Iruka yang mengira bahwa pemilik rumah tengah berada dalam kesulitan, segera memasuki rumah untuk menolong. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka dan menemukan kliennya sedang terikat di ranjangnya._

_ "Pergi dari sini! Lari!" teriak sang rentenir pada Iruka._

_ Iruka tetap masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membantu. Namun saat ia mendekati ranjang, ia merasakan dua ujung senjata api menempel di belakangnya._

_ "Jangan menengok! Ambil pistol ini lalu tembak kepalanya! Kecuali jika kau mau mati!" bentak seorang pria sambil menyodorkan sebuah senjata dari belakang Iruka._

_ "Dalam pistol ini hanya tersisa satu peluru, hanya untuk orang brengsek itu. Tembak dia sekarang juga! Jangan coba-coba menengok atau menembak kami karena kau tidak akan sempat melakukannya!" perintah seorang pria lainnya._

_ "Ta-ta-tapi…." Iruka mencoba menolak dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar._

_ "TEMBAK DIA!" bentak pria penodong kedua lagi sambil menembakkan senjatanya ke sisi kiri tubuh Iruka._

_ Letusan senjata yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Iruka merasakan panas saat peluru menyerempet lengan atasnya. Lengan jaket yang ia kenakan sampai tersayat. Iruka juga merasakan perih, namun ia tak sempat memikirkannya._

_ "Tembak dia!" perintah pria penodong pertama._

_ Iruka akhirnya mengambil pistol yang disodorkan tanpa berani melihat wajah para penodongnya. Ia lalu mengarahkan ujung pistol ke kepala sang rentenir._

_ Berikutnya, yang terdengar lagi adalah letusan senjata api yang memekakkan telinga. Iruka terpana di tempatnya dengan wajah semakin pucat dan sorot mata yang kosong._

_ "Aku ambil jaketmu, ya. Udara di luar agak dingin," kata pria kedua sambil menarik jaket yang sedang dikenakan oleh Iruka. Iruka membiarkan saja karena ia masih _shock _atas apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap korban._

_ "Kami pergi dulu, kau baik-baik saja di sini, ya," ejek pria pertama. Berikutnya, yang terdengar adalah langkah-langkah kaki mereka yang bergerak meninggalkan kamar. _

"Jika kita menemukan jaketmu yang diambil oleh penodong-penodong itu, maka ceritamu dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya," komentar Yamato menanggapi cerita Iruka.

"Ya. Dengan memeriksa para nasabah dan pihak-pihak lain yang mungkin memiliki motif untuk membunuh korban, kita bisa menemukan jawaban atas kasus ini," timpal Kakashi.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, Senpai," sindir Yamato.

Namun Kakashi tak mengindahkan sindiran yuniornya di kepolisian tersebut. Ia malah menatap Iruka dengan tatapan teduh.

"Jangan cemas, aku akan memberikan keadilan untukmu," kata Kakashi tulus.

Iruka tercengang sesaat, lalu menjawab, "terima kasih."

Yamato menghembuskan napas keras. Ia sadar, mitra kerjanya telah bertingkah sangat tidak wajar.***

* * *

><p>Apa yang Iruka ceritakan ternyata benar adanya. Setelah menelusuri lebih jauh, Kakashi dan Yamato akhirnya menemukan salah seorang dari dua orang dalang pembunuhan ini, yakni seorang pria bernama Sabiru.<p>

Sabiru rupanya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang disewa oleh salah seorang musuh korban untuk membunuh sang rentenir. Saat hendak membunuh lagi atas perintah kliennya yang lain, ia tertangkap oleh polisi. Uji balistik dan pemeriksaan residu mesiu atas pistol yang ia gunakan saat mengincar calon korbannya menunjukkan bahwa pistol itulah yang juga digunakan untuk menakut-nakuti Iruka sebelumnya.

Sabiru semakin terpojok saat polisi menemukan jaket milik Iruka di rumahnya. Residu mesiu yang menempel pada jaket Iruka menjadi bukti yang tidak terbantahkan atas keterlibatan Sabiru dalam pembunuhan sang rentenir.

Sabiru akhirnya mengakui perbuatannya. Ia bersama seorang pria bernama Mizuki dikirim untuk membunuh sang rentenir bersama keluarganya. Namun pada saat itu, ternyata hanya sang rentenir yang berada di dalam rumahnya.

Sebelum mereka sempat mengeksekusi korban, Iruka tiba di rumah itu. Ide untuk menjadikan Iruka sebagai kambing hitam muncul begitu saja. Mereka pula yang menghapus rekaman CCTV di rumah korban untuk menghilangkan barang bukti. Dengan demikian, mereka tak perlu lagi mencemaskan pengejaran polisi atas kasus pembunuhan sang rentenir. Sebab, polisi tentu akan berkonsentrasi pada Iruka.

Polisi juga memburu Mizuki yang menghilang entah di mana. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Iruka terbebas dari tuduhan pembunuhan berencana. Saat mengetahui kabar pembatalan tuntutan terhadap Iruka tersebut, Kakashi tampak sangat lega dan… bahagia. Seolah dirinya sendiri yang terlepas dari kesulitan.***

* * *

><p>Enam bulan setelah pembunuhan sang rentenir<p>

Yamato memasuki apartemen Kakashi sambil berdecak kesal. Padahal sudah menjadi kesepakatan mereka bahwa pagi ini Yamato akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke kantor bersama-sama. Kakashi memang pengguna jam karet sejati. Tak heran jika para polisi muda yang pernah bekerja di bawah wewenangnya seperti Naruto dan Sasuke mengeluhkan 'kemalasan' detektif beruban itu.

"Senpai, kita sudah terlambat," kata Yamato sambil membuka pintu kamar Kakashi.

Apa yang Yamato lihat di kamar Kakashi membuatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia melihat dua orang pria sedang tidur bersama di ranjang dengan hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut. Kakashi dan Iruka. Masih terlelap dengan posisi saling berpelukan. Mesra sekali.

Kakashi dan Iruka akhirnya terjaga karena mendengar bunyi pintu kamar dibuka. Saat menyadari kehadiran Yamato, mereka buru-buru melepaskan pelukan masing-masing karena malu.

"Oh… kau rupanya. Bagaimana caramu masuk ke dalam sini?" tanya Kakashi pada Yamato dengan suara serak.

"Seperti biasa, manajer apartemen ini selalu bersedia membantuku dengan kunci cadangannya," jawab Yamato lugas, "jangan lupa Senpai, kita harus bekerja. Aku tunggu di luar."

"Yah… aku tahu. Aku mau mandi dulu," jawab Kakashi enggan.

"Aku buatkan sarapan," sahut Iruka sambil mengenakan jeans dan t-shirt-nya, lalu bergegas ke luar kamar. Yamato hanya memandangnya sambil menghembuskan napas. Berusaha memaklumi pasangan baru itu.

Di dapur, Iruka segera menyiapkan sarapan yang ia janjikan, lalu menikmatinya bersama Yamato. Kakashi menyusul di meja makan dengan penampilan yang sudah bersih dan rapi.

"Sarapan buatanmu enak sekali, Iruka-chan," puji Kakashi, menimbulkan senyum cerah di wajah polos Iruka.

"Yah, kurasa tak lama lagi kau akan menikahinya dan memiliki banyak anak," timpal Yamato.

Kakashi dan Iruka hanya tersenyum menanggapi sindiran Yamato. Mereka sedang berbahagia. Sebab, dalam kasus pembunuhan sang rentenir, Iruka akhirnya hanya dijadikan saksi utama. Sebelumnya Iruka memang sempat akan didakwa atas pasal pembunuhan tak berencana, namun tuntutan tersebut akhirnya juga dibatalkan. Iruka akhirnya bebas dari ancaman hukuman penjara dalam kasus ini.

Setelah pengadilan menjatuhkan hukuman atas Sabiru, Iruka dan Kakashi menjadi agak lega dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius. Mizuki memang masih buron hingga kini, namun Kakashi berjanji pada Iruka bahwa ia akan terus mengejar Mizuki demi memberikan keamanan dan keadilan bagi Iruka. Untuk saat ini, kehidupan menjadi lebih indah di mata Iruka.

Kakashi dan Yamato akhirnya meninggalkan Iruka sendirian di apartemen. Dengan cekatan, Iruka membereskan meja makan dan mencuci perabotan yang kotor. Setelah itu, ia segera ke kamar mandi. Pukul sepuluh pagi ini ia harus menemui seorang klien.

Usai mandi, saat mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin, Iruka terpaku memandang bayangannya. Sesaat kemudian, sorot matanya yang biasanya ramah dan teduh, berubah menjadi lebih tajam. Berkilat memancarkan cahaya yang berbeda. Menyiratkan semangat yang berbeda dan… agak mengerikan.

"Kau sudah menemukan kebahagiaan, Iruka? Aku ikut senang mengetahuinya," kata Iruka pada bayangannya sendiri. Nada bicaranya terdengar berbeda dengan nada bicara Iruka biasanya. Kali ini, Iruka berbicara dengan suara yang lebih berat dan dalam.

"Tapi, aku sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri. Sekarang giliranku, Iruka. Aku harus keluar. Sebab, jika tidak, tidak akan ada keadilan. Kau tentu akan memahaminya, bukan?"

Iruka tersenyum lebar pada bayangannya sendiri. Senyuman yang misterius, namun penuh makna.***

* * *

><p>Hidup sebagai pelarian memang tidak mudah. Bahkan sangat sulit. Namun Mizuki harus menjalaninya jika ia masih ingin menyelamatkan hidupnya dari ancaman jeruji penjara. Oleh sebab itu, meski setiap saat harus mewaspadai segala sesuatunya, Mizuki berusaha menjalaninya. Baginya, harga kemerdekaan ini sebanding dengan pengorbanannya.<p>

Maka, tingkat kewaspadaan yang tinggi itulah yang membuatnya bersiaga saat melalui sebuah lorong sepi dalam perjalanan pulang ke tempat persembunyiannya. Pistolnya terselip di pinggang, siap ditembakkan setiap saat. Meski matahari masih bersinar cerah, tak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa ancaman atas kehidupan Mizuki tidak akan muncul.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang pria berjalan menghampirinya dengan penuh percaya diri. Mizuki merasa bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Pada awalnya Mizuki tak yakin dengan penglihatannya. Namun, saat jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat, barulah Mizuki dihentakkan oleh satu kenyataan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi.

"Apa kabar, Mizuki-san?" tanya pria tersebut, berdiri di hadapan Mizuki dengan senyuman lebar yang tampak simpatik.

"Kau… Umino Iruka…?" balas Mizuki, "kau… bagaimana caramu menemukan aku?"

"Itu tidak penting," jawab pria yang ternyata adalah Iruka tersebut, masih dengan senyumannya yang simpatik, "yang penting adalah apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu."

Mizuki terkejut. Dengan gugup, ia lalu berusaha mencabut pistolnya untuk membela diri. Tapi terlambat.

Sesaat kemudian, tubuh Mizuki rebah di tanah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Matanya masih membelalak, namun kepalanya tak utuh lagi. Terbelah menjadi dua secara horizontal di bagian kening dalam potongan yang sangat rapi. Darah segar pun tumpah bersama sebagian otak korban. Pemandangan yang mengerikan. Namun tidak demikian bagi Iruka.

Iruka, sambil memegang sebilah pedang bermata satu yang kini berlumuran darah, berjongkok di sisi jenazah Mizuki. Ia memandang wajah Mizuki beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum simpatik.

"Keadilan sudah diberikan padamu, Iruka. Sebentar lagi kau boleh keluar. Aku ingat kok, bahwa kau punya janji dengan klienmu," kata Iruka, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tenang, Iruka berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan tubuh Mizuki. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan hari ini.***

* * *

><p>THE END (untuk kali ini, kecuali jika saya punya kesempatan buat nerusin fic ini jadi multichapter hehehe)<p> 


End file.
